


Aftermath (灾后）

by ink2819



Series: Third Time's a Charm [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Pre-Relationship, 中文, 原创
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink2819/pseuds/ink2819





	Aftermath (灾后）

这张床柔软的不可思议。  
Greg沉默的躺在黑暗之中，他可以听得见Mycroft在他边上喘气的声音。  
说实话，他们两个都不知道事情是怎么发展到这儿的。  
Sherrinford的恐怖，丢尽了颜面的营救，深夜来访的探长，无数次想要安慰他的笨拙尝试和过多的酒精之后，Mycroft突然就决定，让亲爱的探长和他躺在一张床上是一件他现在需要干的事情。  
于是他拉开被子，对本来只想把他安顿上床就离开的探长说，留下来过夜吧。  
Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade活了这么多年从没妄想过能在Mycroft Holmes的那双蓝眼睛里看出可怜的神情。  
  
前半夜他们坐在客厅里，两只玻璃杯，一瓶威士忌，大部分都是Greg在讲话。他东扯西扯，最后话题总是绕回到Sherlock身上来---也没什么别的办法，他和Mycroft认识了十年，每一次见面都是为了那小子，现在Greg看到Mycroft的脸就条件反射的想起他弟弟，顺带着还有加不完的班和填不完的报告。  
Greg大概知道在那座岛上发生了什么，但是他不太敢提那个姑娘的事情，因为怕Mycroft突然敏感起来把他赶到街上去，本来他能被放进这栋房子里就算是个奇迹，我们说的可是Mycroft Holmes，他脆弱的时候最需要独处，不是吗？  
他听了Sherlock的建议（或者是吩咐？）来“照顾好”这位国家栋梁，他敲门，Mycroft又见到他并不是很惊讶，只是说，啊，DI Lestrade，进来喝一杯吧。  
于是这一杯酒喝了好几个小时。  
有的时候他话题扯的太远，讲的事情太无聊，抬头却发现Mycroft一直认真的听着，面带微笑，一双灰蓝色的眼睛温和的凝视着从未离开---那不是一个外交式政治正确的假笑，他的眼神也和Sherlock那听了你前两个音节就是整句话充满了鄙夷的目光完全不一样，Mycroft看上去过于疲惫，过于无奈，这样的反常让Greg非常非常担心。  
每当Greg没头没脑的插进一句  
“你是个很好的哥哥。”  
“Sherlock他知道你的心意。”之类的话的时候，连他自己都觉得有些苍白无力，因为他没有任何的证据支持这些说法，Mycroft从来没有向任何人透露过他的想法，他一个小探长又怎么能声称自己了解Mycroft的内心呢？  
但是对他每一个突兀的个人见解，Mycroft都微笑着说了谢谢。  
谈话进行到了后半夜，Greg的嗓子都哑了，两个人都昏昏沉沉却不愿意承认，直到最后眼皮打架的Greg终于做出了妥协。  
那个，觉得我应该放你上床休息了，他起身说。  
我可能需要一点协助，Mycroft说道，朝着Greg伸出手，而Greg 毫不犹豫的把他从沙发上拉了起来。  
Mycroft的手很软，很凉。要是Greg没喝那么多酒，他也许就能清醒的足够意识到这是他第一次与Mycroft的肢体接触。  
  
后来探长心一横，就和Mycroft躺进了一床被子里。他们关了灯，还是有昏暗的光线从窗户外面透进来，为他们指明枕边人的轮廓。  
Greg就这么躺着，刚才起身走动的那一会儿让他清醒了一点，他能感觉到两人身上酒精的气味，Mycroft的体温，还有某种他不太能叫出名字的，大概是属于这栋宅邸的香气。  
听着Mycroft趋于平稳的呼吸声，他以为他睡着了，没想到几秒钟后身侧的人突然开了口。  
“那一年我十四岁。”  
“Eurus把一个孩子藏了起来，无论我们怎么求她都不肯开口。”  
“我们找遍了所有的地方，但是过去太久了，连Sherlock都放弃了希望，她就那么看着Sherlock，好像这只是他们之间的一个游戏，而Sherlock的失败导致了他朋友的死亡。”  
Greg在黑暗中皱着眉头，他不知道该说些什么好。  
“Greg？” Mycroft叫了他的名字，他的声音带着颤抖。  
“我在。”  
“今天，还是同样的游戏，但是承担责任的人变成了我。”  
Greg想告诉他，不，不是这样的，不是你的错，但是他自己都知道这样的话不能使人信服，他不知道Mycroft究竟做了些什么，更不知道他到底经历了什么，他没有任何权利去评判，但是他可以聆听。Mycroft此时躺在他的身边，用手背遮住了自己的眼睛。Mycroft Holmes，此时是一具颤抖着的，脆弱的，孤单的身躯，而Greg无法控制的想要去触碰，去保护它----  
“是我让Moriarty 和她谈话，是我决定向Sherlock隐瞒真相，我眼睁睁的看着无辜的性命在面前消损，Sherlock把枪口对准他自己---都是因为我的失误。”   
Mycroft用嘶哑的声音完成了他这一段破碎的字句，一声极地的抽泣和最后一个音节一起落下，而Greg心里想着，够了。  
他伸出胳膊搂住了身边人的肩膀，把他拉进自己的怀里，Mycroft先是愣了一下，接着放松下来，他一只手摸索着找到了Greg的头发，另一只抓着他背后的衣服，探长感觉到他埋在自己肩头的呼吸，那里的布料很快变成了一片咸涩的湿润。  
“你尽力了，Mycroft。”Greg说。  
“那么我的能力一定非常有限。”  
“也许吧，” Greg用手抚过Mycroft的耳廓和鬓角的头发，窗外的天已经快亮了，蓝灰色的晨光和城市里的鸟类正在苏醒，此时的探长并不知道在清醒之后的他和Mycroft将如何面对彼此，但是他不愿去想，也不愿意去怀疑。  
被睡意打败之前，Greg在Mycroft的额角留下了一个极浅的吻。  
“但是那并不能取消你被爱的资格。”


End file.
